


Lost and found

by ashgobrrrrr



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Family Dynamics, Found Family, SleepyBoysInc - Freeform, Warning my knowledge on the foster system is not much, also I’m america, have fun with my weird mix of American and British cultures, sbi, tommy is sad but things should improve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashgobrrrrr/pseuds/ashgobrrrrr
Summary: Basically, Tommy’s been in the foster care system for a hot sec and has kinda given up on finding a proper home. He gets placed in a new house with Phil and his two new brothers Techno and Wilbur who force him to relearn what makes a family.The vibe is mildly angsty with a whole lot of found family. There’s no shipping (all platonic family stuff) and obvi if any creators say they are uncomfortable with platonic fanfiction I’ll yeet this away. Also, this is my first fic and it was edited at like 1 am so have fun (they may or may not be a little OCC)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 525
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Lost and found

Tommy’s vision went in and out of focus, as he tuned out the noise behind him. Noticing a dent on the wall, he focused on the imperfection. Each indent or spect of dirt became clear, and he scanned the wall to find even a square cm of pure, white drywall. The more he focused the closer they seemed and the smaller the already cramped office felt. His muscles twitched and he tore his eyes away from the wall to longingly look at the door. He guessed they’d been in the office for 45 minutes, but he couldn’t be sure. There was no need to be here. This meeting would end like all the others- either with the family backing out after hearing the number of houses he’d been in or onto a house only to be back in a month. 

He jerked as he was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of his caseworker. Niki was nice enough, trying her best to get him to quiet down and find a new family, but at this point, he assumed she saw him as a failed opportunity. Her accented voice forced him to focus on the room, and he realized she was saying his name.

“Tommy- Tommy.” She paused, sighing. “Earth to-“

“What?” Tommy said. He noticed the crease between her eyes and how her usually soft voice seemed the slightest bit frustrated. Shit. He’s not even talked to this possible family, and he already gave the impression of being unfocused and rude. He glanced at the man sitting across the table. After giving a quick look at the man as he entered the room, he hadn’t really looked again- what was the point of looking for the details of someone who he might not speak to again? The man had a kind face, framed by blond hair and a green hat. His eyes seemed to glimmer with a hopeful light contrasting the bags that lay beneath. He turned to make eye contact with Tommy, his mouth forming a small smile

“Miss Niki asked if you’d like to introduce yourself to me,” the man said. “I’ve read your files and heard about you from her, but I’d quite like to hear something from you.” Tommy sighed. Not only would this mans only impressions be the bullshit other families had said about him, but also now he was being expected to make small talk. He used to be able to talk on end with out stopping, but once you’ve been called loud one too many times, been rejected for disrupting an already perfect family, been through this process again and again, you start to see the efficiency of being quiet.

“My name is Thomas- go by Tommy though. I’m sixteen and I’ve been here for about seven years. My favorite colors red and I’ve enjoyed playing video games at some of the last houses,” he waited for a second, hoping for someone to interrupt him or move on with the conversation. 

“That good enough for now big man?” Tommy looked down, avoiding everyone’s looks, and watched as he fiddled with his thumbs. He hoped he’d said enough. While his introduction might have been brief, he didn’t see the point in making it any longer. Why should he tell his life story to someone he just met? 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Tommy.” The man said, his voice friendly and warm. Tommy knew Niki must have mentioned the man's name, but he must have missed it. 

“Nice to meet you too sir.”

“Well, since this went well enough, I’ll love to have a final talk with the both of you separately before we get everything squared away. Phil, if you could step outside for a second as I talk to Tommy and then you two can switch so we can have a chat and finalize any paperwork,” her voice broke through the tension and Tommy sighed at what would hopefully be the end of another long, pointless day. 

His conversation was short. He learned the basics about Phil’s house- single but with two other children. He briefly answers some questions about his impressions- not many, he’d more been focused on the wall rather than the man who he might be living with. Niki asked if he’d be willing to move in later that night. He nodded. While it seemed sudden, Tommy was unbothered. After forcing her to let him be see the entire process the first couple times only to come back and do it over and over again, he’d asked to be as uninvolved as possible. He’d been told when she found a possible fit about three days ago and had been getting minimal updates since.

To be honest, Tommy didn’t care where he went anymore. His routine for the past six years had been simple, almost predictable at this point. He got placed in a home only for them to grow tired after roughly six months. He then spent anywhere from 48 hours to a couple weeks staying at Niki’s as she frantically searched for a place to put him. His last house had been boring. He arrived to warm smiles and hopeful looks and left after his grades began to fall and his demeanor was deemed too abrasive- too much. He wouldn’t say it was a bad experience, boring was fine, it was just not notable. His expectations for Phil were the same, nice enough, but boring and eventually a bad fit. The other kids might add some interest, but at this point Tommy was just waiting to age out and be thrust into the real world.

After sitting on a bench for about an hour, Phil and Niki walked out of the office. Phil was smiling and Niki seemed as though a weight had once again been lifted from her shoulders. She then went to reintroduce him as Tommy’s “new foster father” before explaining that she’d let them talk alone for a bit as they collected his things- he’d been told to pack just in case. Then he’d be off to a new house with a new family to disappoint.

“So Tommy, is there anything you’d like to know about our family before we head out? I know we talked briefly but I hope I can do anything or make your transition easier. And, although it might be weird as someone who just met you, but I’d love to get to know you and I have high hope that you’ll fit right in.” Phil rested his hand on Tommy’s shoulder and Tommy resisted rolling his eyes. Great. High hopes were just what he needed.

“Who are your other kids? I didn’t have time to read your file.” Tommy ignored the fact that he had actively avoided Phil’s file. He wouldn’t usually ask too many questions, but with siblings, it was better to know what you were getting into beforehand. They could either be the best part of a house, or, more commonly, the reason he was back with Niki in less than a month.

“Well mate, I assumed you already got the basics, but I have two other sons. They’re both older, but I adopted them from the system, so hopefully you’ll all be able to relate to something,” Phil chuckled. He hadn’t stayed with many adopted kids, most were biological kids and treated as the favorite even if the parents claimed otherwise. “The oldest in age is Wilbur, but Techno was my first run with the system. They’re both at the house now, but I wouldn’t be too intimidated by them. Techno is in his final year of college and is practically a hermit with how little he leaves his room. Wilbur is the more social one, but he’s in his second year of uni so he's in and out of the house pretty frequently.”

Tommy debated asking more but let the silence fill the void of the office. Soon enough another social worker poked their head in and told them they’d grabbed Tommy’s things. Tommy quickly grabbed his one official bag, a worn suitcase whose zipper barely worked. As he reached for the rest of his things, held in two black trash bags, Phil batted his hand away and grabbed them himself. Tommy’s brow creased and he felt his muscles tense, but he didn’t stop Phil- perhaps only so he didn’t have to carry all three bags wherever they were going. Niki walked beside them, the sound of her heeled shoes echoing throughout the hall.

Once they arrived at Phil’s car, the three made quick work in loading the trunk. Tommy could care less about the bags getting thrown in, but he took a special car in placing his suitcase where it wouldn’t get too thrown around. Niki walked over and gave Tommy a quick hug, before handing Phil a Manila folder she’s been carrying.

“Well, I’ll be here if you need me and both of you have my number. I really hope this works out, and the best of luck to you all,” Niki’s eyes creased as she smiled, her eyes hinting at Tommy that despite his record and low expectations he had for this house, she really did want for this to work out. He may have had shit luck with families, but he knew Niki would always be on his side. 

“Thanks Niki.” Tommy smiled back at her and got into the back seat. He felt the car vibrate as Phil started up the engine and began to drive. As Tommy watched through the window as colors and shapes blurred in and out of focus, he felt himself drift in and out of consciousness. Although he’d acted as though it didn’t affect him, the process of changing houses was draining and it seemed to be later in the evening than he realized. He vaguely heard Phil’s voice, but then his voice quickly faded away as either Phil gave up the conversation or Tommy fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed 😎 I can’t guarantee quick updates but in theory I’ll update in a week or two. It really depends on when I have that 2am inspiration


End file.
